1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to road guidance technology, and more particularly, to a road guidance display method and system using a geo-tagging image capable of providing a vivid road guidance function based on actual road conditions by capturing street images in association with geographic information at specific points in advance and performing road guidance based on a captured street image at a point of time when a user requires the captured street image or when a vehicle passes through a corresponding point.
2. Description of the Related Art
As new roads often arise or old roads disappear, the roads in the city change just like living things. In addition, when large buildings are built or large-scale development construction is progressed, it becomes more difficult to find certain roads.
Thus, navigation systems which guide users to a destination via a route are very useful to drivers, especially in larger often complex urban environments. Thus, over the past decade, navigation systems have grown rapidly in terms of popularity.
When driving in urban environment or on a new road, a driver can still become lost very quickly when the road conditions or obstacles, or changes in the road cause a change in the projected/expected route. This may be caused because a map and map information in a memory embedded in the navigation system have not been duly updated. However, no matter how accurate and diverse information by to the navigation system is, navigation systems still cannot account for all of the roads, environmental changes and map information which a driver may encounter. This is, it is difficult for conventional navigation systems to provide vivid geographic information and road information such as positions, arrangements, and colors of surrounding buildings, conspicuous signs or store names, etc., to allow the driver to visual the actual surrounding on the route, due to physical capacity of the navigation system.